Under Pressure
by MissOrlane
Summary: Le NCIS, une nuit. Gibbs et Jen qui se disputent et McGee enfermé dans un placard... La base du PWP, quoi... :D OS.


Pourquoi poster ici maintenant ? J'ai toujours trouvé que Semper (aka Redm00n) était bien trop seule ici... Alors je me décide (enfin !) à venir lui tenir compagnie ...  
>J'ai écrit ça il y a fort longtemps, un jour où ma bff chérie réclamait... Bon, je ne me souviens plus parfaitement le pourquoi du comment, mais à un moment, est venue l'idée saugrenue de McGee caché dans un placard... Et voilà, ça a donné Under Pressure.<br>Classé M pour une bonne raison :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'était le soir au NCIS<strong>_

Depuis longtemps, ses différents acteurs avaient quitté les lieux, le laissant abandonné aux équipes de nuit et aux gardiens. Du moins était-il presque abandonné. En effet, la petite lumière d'un bureau, vaillante et solitaire, brillait encore, éclairant d'une vague flamme les ténèbres des locaux désertés. Sous cette lumière, l'agent McGee terminait la rédaction d'un fastidieux rapport qu'il devait remettre à la première heure le lendemain matin à son patron.

Lorsqu'il posa enfin le dernier point du rapport, il poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Il jeta un vague regard sur sa montre qui lui confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait : cela faisait plus de 4 heures qu'il était sur ce fichu rapport et minuit n'était pas loin de sonner.  
>'<em>Il est temps de rentrer dormir, Cendrillon<em>' pensa t'il ironiquement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer sa situation et celle de la princesse de conte de fées, car à lui aussi, on confiait en général les tâches les plus ingrates.

Il se leva et le bruit que fit sa chaise résonna sinistrement dans l'immense salle endormie. Il laissa courir son regard de loin en loin jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur l'escalier menant au MTAC et au bureau du directeur du NCIS. Il hésita un moment, l'oreille aux aguets, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Puis, n'entendant rien de plus que l'oppressant silence de la nuit, et vaguement au loin, les vagissements d'un aspirateur, seul signe de la présence des employés de nuit, il se décida.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur battant.  
>Il s'arrêta un moment en haut, s'accoudant sur la balustrade pour observer l'open space entièrement plongé dans la pénombre. Enfin, il se détacha de sa contemplation et s'engagea dans le petit couloir menant au bureau du directeur.<br>Il n'eut pas un regard pour le bureau de Cynthia, qui était impeccablement rangé et se rendit droit devant la porte du bureau occupé le jour par Jennifer Shepard. Le plus doucement possible, comme si il eut craint qu'un monstre l'attendit derrière, il ouvrit la porte en question.  
>Comme de bien entendu, celui ci était aussi désert que l'open space, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il alluma la lampe afin d'inonder de lumière le magnifique bureau au mobilier soigné. Il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du bureau. Plusieurs dossiers s'y entassaient, avec le sigle "<strong>confidentiel<strong>" en lettres rouges barrant la plupart d'entre eux. Ayant l'impression de violer la loi rien qu'en les regardant, il s'éloigna rapidement du bureau. Il avisa le plateau en argent qui portait des verres et une carafe de bourbon à moitié pleine. Il prit un verre, se servit et revint près du bureau, s'assoir dans le fauteuil de la directrice elle-même. Un instant, McGee s'amusa à imaginer qu'il était directeur du NCIS, et qu'il se vengeait de Tony en lui faisant éxécuter les ordres les plus absurdes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il prit un des dossiers au hasard et il le fit tomber par terre.  
>« Tony, s'il te plait, pourrais tu ramasser ce dossier qui a malencontreusement chu de mon bureau ? » « Oui, directeur McGee ! » se répondit il à lui même, satisfait.<p>

Il se penchait pour ramasser le dossier quand le nom lui sauta aux yeux.  
>"<strong>Leroy Jethro Gibbs<strong>".  
>Il faillit en lacher son verre sur le tapis. Il reposa le dossier sur le bureau, incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Longtemps, il hésita. Enfin, prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida à l'ouvrir... Il ne lirait pas grand chose, juste un tout petit peu... Mais avant que sa main n'ait esquissé le moindre geste, un bruit soudain l'arreta. Il tendit l'oreille; le coeur battant la chamade, espérant avoir rêvé dans la tension dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais, ça n'était pas un rêve. Il y avait effectivement du bruit. Et ce bruit se précisait, il s'agissait de voix. De voix qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il se leva brutalement, ferma la lumière et se précipita à tatons dans le placard le plus proche parmi ceux qui composaient le mur du fond. Ces placards étaient munis de persiennes qui lui permettaient de distinguer, malgré la pénombre, ce qui se passait dans la pièce.<p>

Il pria pour que les personnes à qui appartenaient les voix s'en aillent rapidement, sans venir jusqu'à lui. Mais, ils les entendaient se rapprocher inexorablement, encore amplifiées par le calme qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Clairement, les deux personnes se disputaient. Il prêta l'oreille pour essayer de deviner qui pouvaient être les propriétaires de ces voix, et ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire.

* * *

><p>«<em> ... pire chose que tu aies jamais osé faire. Je sais bien que tes limites en ce qui concerne la bienséance sont loin en deça de celle de la majorité des gens sur cette planète mais tu as vraiment outrepassé les bornes !<em> » s'exclama la voix féminine.  
>Il y eut un temps de silence. Si la seconde personne avait répondu quelque chose, c'était trop bas pour que McGee ne le saisisse.<br>« _Et lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !_ » ajouta la femme.

McGee ne sut pas si la personne à qui l'ordre s'adressait avait obéi mais il y eut un nouveau silence, seulement troublé par des pas vifs.  
>Cette fois-ci, McGee ne pouvait plus se convaincre du contraire. Les deux personnes venaient droit dans le bureau de Jenny. Courageusement, il prépara son arme et resta silencieux, tapi dans l'ombre du placard où il s'était réfugié. Il était bien décidé à empêcher ces intrus de dérober quoi que ce soit de confidentiel dans ce bureau, peu importe comment il justifierait plus tard sa propre présence sur les lieux.<br>La lumière s'alluma brusquement dans la pièce. Il était sur le point de sortir de sa cachette en s'écriant "**agent fédéral**" mais la voix de l'homme l'arrêta.

« Maintenant, Jen, tu vas me signer ce papier, et tu vas le signer tout de suite ! »  
>Bien que basse, et chargée de menace, McGee la reconnut immédiatement. C'était celle de Gibbs.<br>Abaissant aussiôt son arme, il s'approcha des persiennes pour observer la scène au travers d'elles.  
>Gibbs, l'air plus furieux que McGee ne l'avait jamais vu, tenait fermement par le bras une Jennifer Shepard non moins furieuse, se débattant pour se dégager de son étreinte.<p>

« C'est hors de question, Jethro. C'est une affaire réglée ! Et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, cette fois! Faire ce scandale au beau milieu du diner de l'ambassadeur..."

Il la coupa.  
>«Je me fous de l'ambassadeur. Tu aurais pu diner chez le président ou même chez le pape que ça serait pareil. Signe !»<p>

«Non. Pour la milième fois, cette affaire est réglée. Et le monde se fiche que ça ne convienne pas au grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, tu sais ?»

«Moi si, Jen, tu as oublié ?»

«Non, presque toujours, seulement. Et je ne pense pas non plus que tu aies oublié. Maintenant, lâche moi, rentre t'occuper de ton bateau et oublie cette affaire une fois pour toute ! »

«Pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait ce que je te demande. Il est hors de question que cet ordure s'en sorte avec une extradition vers son pays ou il sera de toute façon relaché. Refuse l'extradition, Jen, sinon...»  
>Il la lacha. Elle frotta son bras endolori.<p>

«Sinon ?» ironisa-t-elle.

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui tendre une feuille de papier et un crayon. Voyant qu'elle refusait de les prendre, il les lui mit dans les mains de force. Elle les jeta par terre.  
>Tout cela se fit sans qu'ils ne se quittent une seconde du regard. Depuis sa cachette, McGee avait cessé de respirer, absolument fasciné par la tension qui se dégageait de l'attitude de ses deux patrons.<br>Le silence dura plus de 10 secondes, sans que rien ne vienne le briser.

Soudain, Gibbs fit un pas en avant, se trouvant du meme coup à quelques centimètres du visage de Jen.  
>McGee tendit le cou pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il allait se passer. Car quelque chose allait se passer, forcément. Il fallait que quelque chose cède, la tension était trop forte.<p>

«Jen...» murmura Gibbs.  
>McGee faillit tomber en avant à force de se tordre le cou.<br>Gibbs se pencha soudain, faisant sursauter à la fois Jen et McGee.  
>«...puisque tu ne veux pas signer ce papier...».Il le ramassa, ainsi que le crayon. «...je vais être obligé...» Il se dirigea vers le bureau. «...de le faire pour toi !» Il commença à remplir le formulaire.<p>

Jen mit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle se précipita pour oter le papier et le crayon des mains de Gibbs mais il l'arrêta de sa seule main gauche en continuant à écrire. Elle réussit à lui échapper, à prendre la feuille et à la déchirer.  
>Il sortit un second exemplaire de sa veste avec un sourire narquois.<br>Elle croisa les bras, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
>«Si tu signes pour moi, je te dénonce pour faux!»<p>

«Très bien, Jen, si tu veux jouer à ça : si tu ne signes pas, je démissionne !»

Dans son placard, McGee fit une grimace en entendant ces mots. Tout mais pas ça, pas Tony en chef. Plus jamais !

Elle ne désarma pas le moins du monde.  
>«Tony est un agent nettement plus complaisant que toi, tu sais, Jethro !»<p>

Il redressa un sourcil.  
>«Oh, Tony est un excellent agent. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'égale dans tous les domaines... Si ?» ironisa t'il.<p>

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.  
>«Pour l'amour du ciel, laisse le passé là où il est une bonne fois pour toute.»<p>

Il eut un léger rire.  
>«Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?»<br>Il désigna le dossier à son nom qui trainait sur le bureau. «Des détails interessants te sont revenus en mémoire peut être ?»

«Rien dont je veuille me rappeler, non.» répondit elle en prenant son air buté. Celui là même qui avait toujours mis Gibbs hors de lui. Avec l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Pour la tuer. Ou alors lui faire violemment l'amour. Cruel dilemne.  
>Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il évite de penser à ça...<p>

Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait en silence depuis près d'une minute.  
>«Quoi ?»<p>

«Rien...»

Dans son placard, McGee avala sa salive avec difficulté. Jen avait l'air d'une adorable petite souris devant un gros chat. Un très gros chat.

Gibbs avait oublié le papier à la seconde même où les images de l'Europe lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Leurs disputes pour des motifs triviaux et surtout leurs réconciliations torrides... Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux dans les locaux et elle était entièrement à sa merci...  
>Jen le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié leurs disputes ni comment elles se terminaient. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Elle était son patron, il était insupportable et c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière sous le regard de son agent.<br>Il eut un sourire triomphant devant la lueur d'effroi qui dansait dans les yeux de son ex-maîtresse.

«Effrayée, Jenny ?» demanda t'il en faisant un pas en avant dans sa direction.

Elle soutint son regard sans ciller et ne bougea pas cette fois.  
>«Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, Jethro.» répliqua t'elle avec une nuance de défi dans la voix.<p>

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant. Une vingtaine de centimètres les séparait encore.  
>« Menteuse.»<br>Elle croisa de nouveau les bras, comme une défense supplémentaire entre elle et lui. Et toujours cet air insupportablement crâneur.  
>Il l'attrapa par un bras brusquement.<br>Déséquilibrée tant par son geste que par la surprise, elle bascula en avant dans ses bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il vit ses pupilles se rétracter sous l'effet du désir. Son sourire s'élargit encore.  
>«Tu as envie de moi, Jen. » murmura t'il.<p>

Elle déglutit.  
>«... Non.»<p>

Cette fois, moins d'un centimetre les séparait.  
>«Menteuse…» murmura de nouveau Gibbs, sans cesser de sourire.<p>

Depuis sa cachette, McGee se demanda qui avait bien pu dérégler le chauffage parce qu'il devait bien faire maintenant au moins 40° dans la pièce.

Gibbs laissa glisser sa main gauche le long du dos de Jen, la forçant à se rapprocher de lui. Il la fit reculer un peu plus, de manière à la bloquer contre le mur du fond, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Il s'approcha d'elle encore davantage.  
>Elle détourna la tête dans un dernier effort de volonté pour ne pas lui céder.<br>Ce geste porta l'exaspération -et le désir- de Gibbs à son comble. Il sourit pour lui même. Il se promit qu'elle finirait par supplier. Avec sa main droite encore libre, il attrapa le visage de Jen et la força à le regarder. Il put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas encore désarmé.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jethro ? » le défia t'elle.

«Toi.»

Dans son placard, McGee faillit tomber à la renverse.

«Ca n'est plus une option.» protesta t'elle en cherchant vainement à lui échapper, mais il était trop lourd.

Il laissa descendre sa main depuis son visage jusque dans le décolleté de la robe de soirée qu'elle portait ce soir là. Il sentit son souffle s'accélerer légèrement au contact de ses doigts habiles qui lui rappelaient soudain tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire.  
>Elle sentit sa main gauche descendre un peu plus bas encore sur ses reins, et remonter doucement la robe jusqu'à se glisser dessous avec témérité. Elle avait enfin cessé de résister, et il put voir le désir dilater ses pupilles tandis qu'il continuait à explorer ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué.<br>Il commença à déboutonner la robe -dont les boutons se trouvaient sur le devant- lentement, découvrant un peu plus d'elle à chaque fois.  
>Le brusque contact de l'air sur sa peau nue parut ramener brutalement Jen à la réalité. Avec un effort pour faire abstraction de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.<p>

«Arrête…» demanda t'elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il s'immobilisa une seconde pour la regarder.  
>«Non, Jenny.» répondit il avec un sourire. «Arrête-moi...»<p>

«Jethro, s'il te plaît...» commença t'elle. Mais elle ne put terminer. Il avait commencé à l'embrasser juste au dessus de la clavicule, remontant jusqu'à son cou, réveillant de nombreuses anciennes sensations en elle. Elle ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

McGee se dit que Tony ne le croirait jamais. Puis, après une seconde réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Aprés être venu à bout de l'ensemble des boutons qui composaient la robe, Gibbs la fit délicatement glisser le long du corps de Jenny, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse sur le sol. Après l'avoir ainsi débarrassée de toute entrave, à l'exception des sous-vêtements qu'elle portait, il fit un léger pas en arrière pour admirer dans son ensemble la silhouette de son ancienne –et future- maîtresse.  
>Rougissante sous le regard lascif de son agent, elle détourna le regard.<p>

McGee s'intima l'ordre de faire de même. Ou au moins de fermer les yeux. Mais il semblait que son corps n'obéissait plus à son commandement, parce qu'il fut incapable de détacher son attention de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

«J'ai envie de toi, Jen…» souffla Gibbs passant la main depuis les boucles rousses jusque sur la joue de celle-ci.  
>Il la sentit se raidir, tandis que sa main continuait sa course sur sa gorge offerte, lentement, sans rien brusquer.<br>Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau.  
>Il pouvait désormais voir brûler une lueur sauvage dans les yeux verts, où le désir se mêlait à quelque chose de plus sombre. Et il avait terriblement envie de se brûler à ce feu là. Encore. Laissant sa main descendre jusqu'à ses reins, il l'attira brusquement à lui.<br>Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser incandescent.  
>Tout le désir qui les consumait depuis des mois se libéra soudain des chaînes que la raison lui avait imposées.<br>Jen arracha plus qu'elle ne les ôta les boutons de la chemise de son agent, impatiente de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, avant de glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc qui se trouvait dessous.  
>Il interrompit leur étreinte le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et de retirer lui-même son t-shirt.<br>Elle suivit son mouvement des yeux, constatant qu'il n'avait pas changé au cours des années écoulées, même si quelques nouvelles cicatrices étaient venues s'ajouter aux anciennes depuis la dernière fois… Elle posa sa main sur son torse, la laissa descendre le long des puissants abdominaux avant de glisser ses doigts sous le rebord de son jean pour l'attirer vers elle.  
>Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser ardemment, tandis qu'il la débarrassait de son soutien-gorge.<br>Il abandonna ses lèvres pour sa clavicule, la faisant pousser un léger gémissement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, contre le mur, pour lui laisser libre accès à l'ensemble de sa gorge. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il laissait jouer sa main sur la poitrine offerte.  
>Elle se cambra sous ses caresses tandis que ses jambes s'écartaient presque malgré elle, portant son intimité au contact de celle de Gibbs, lui faisant réaliser à quel point il avait envie d'elle… Elle commença à se frotter contre lui, frustrée par la présence d'encore tant de vêtements entre eux. Le mouvement de va-et-vient de ses reins contre les siens provoquait une friction exquise, presque douloureuse.<br>Sa main descendit jusqu'à la dentelle de sa culotte, dont il la débarrassa promptement.  
>De la même façon, elle se débarrassa de son jean et de ses sous-vêtements, impatiente de le sentir de nouveau en elle, de pouvoir relâcher toute cette tension.<br>Mais il n'était pas disposé à lui rendre les choses faciles. Il voulait la voir céder, l'entendre supplier avant de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Aussi lentement que possible, sans jamais cesser de laisser ses lèvres courir sur la peau satinée de son buste, il glissa ses doigts en elle, commençant à bouger juste où il fallait. Il entendit la respiration de Jen devenir erratique, tandis que des mots incohérents s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était au bord du précipice, il cessa soudain son action. Il la sentit se raidir brutalement contre lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour le forcer à continuer, il avait emprisonné sa main droite au dessus d'elle, la maintenant prisonnière.  
>Les yeux verts, dont la teinte avait presque viré au noir sous l'effet du désir, se plongèrent dans les siens, une lueur de colère dansant au fond d'eux.<br>Il se pressa contre elle, et il la sentit se cambrer davantage, le réclamant. Toujours avec ses doigts, il recommença à bouger en elle, lentement, contemplant le vert se troubler peu à peu.  
>Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang apparaisse, se retenant de gémir son prénom.<br>Mais là encore, il s'arrêta subitement avant qu'elle ne soit satisfaite, la faisant presque crier de frustration.

«S'il te plaît…» ne put elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jen ?» demanda-t-il doucement, reprenant son mouvement très lentement, sans la quitter des yeux.  
>Elle ne répondit pas, refusant encore de capituler. Elle avait fermé les yeux.<br>Il ralentit encore ses gestes et il la sentit trembler.  
>«Dis le moi.»<p>

Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux et il put y lire, mêlé au désir et à la colère, sa reddition.  
>« Prends-moi.»<p>

Avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard, il lui obéit et entra profondément en elle, lui arrachant un cri.  
>Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui tandis qu'il débutait un violent mouvement de va-et-vient entre ses reins.<br>Il l'embrassa de nouveau intensément, remarquant que ses lèvres avaient gardé le goût métallique et douceâtre du sang qui y avait perlé quelques secondes plus tôt.  
>La vague de plaisir les submergea brutalement.<br>Il sentit les ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfoncer dans son épaule et probablement y laisser de profondes marques.  
>De la même manière, il resserra spontanément son étreinte autour du frêle poignet, vaguement conscient du fait qu'il allait surement laisser des traces sur la peau délicate.<br>Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et ils atteignirent l'extase en même temps.

Jen détourna brusquement les yeux tandis qu'elle se détachait de lui, les muscles de ses jambes déjà courbatus. Elle se détourna, ramassa sa robe qui formait une fleur sur le sol et l'enfila, refusant de le regarder. Elle l'entendit se rhabiller rapidement.

«Jen…» finit-il par murmurer, rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

«Va-t-en.»

«Jen.» répéta-t-il, plus fort, agacé qu'elle ne le regarde même pas.

Elle se retourna brusquement, et si elle avait toujours des flammes qui dansaient dans les yeux, c'était cette fois la haine qui les attisait.  
>«Va-t-en!» hurla-t-elle.«Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors rentre chez toi et ne t'approche plus de moi!»<p>

Elle lui tourna le dos de nouveau, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ses yeux bleus.  
>Il ne répondit rien, mais la brutalité avec laquelle la porte du bureau claqua derrière lui, ébranlant l'ensemble du bâtiment, était assez explicite sur son état d'esprit. Après le départ de Gibbs, Jen resta quelques secondes silencieuse.<p>

Depuis son placard, McGee réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie.  
>La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister -malgré lui !- laissait présager des jours à venir difficiles pour leur équipe. Sans compter qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne verrait plus ses patrons de la même façon du tout…<br>Un bruit de verre brisé lui fit rouvrir brutalement les yeux.  
>Il regarda de nouveau à travers les persiennes, juste à temps pour voir les lumières s'éteindre et le Directeur du NCIS quitter. Scrutant l'obscurité, il vit, éclairés par la réverbération de la lune, briller les éclats du verre qu'il avait oublié sur le bureau et qui était venu se rompre contre le mur sur lequel il venait d'observer ses deux boss avoir l'altercation la moins professionnelle qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir.<br>Il soupira. Tony avait raison, il devait être maudit.

* * *

><p>Fin. (Après, on peut toujours extrapoler sur ce qu'il se passe ensuite... :D)<p>

Je peux pas croire que je l'ai posté, finalement o_O ! :)


End file.
